1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drain suction and cleanout device and, more particularly, to a kit you have disclosed to allow a conventional shop-type vacuum to be adapted for vacuum or ventilation of a drainage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is no other plumbing task more appalling than having to deal with a clogged sink, shower or similar drain. As even the most skilled plumber will attest, unclogging a drain line can be extremely difficult in some situations. The plumber will usually try a conventional plunger at first to dislodge the blockage. If the standard plunger does not work, the plumber is forced to resort to using an auger or a powered snake or even the disassembly of the drain trap. The use of these tactics increases the possibility of a greater mess in one's home, as well as the time required for the repair. This in turn results in greater cost for the plumber which is in turn passed along to the homeowner much to their displeasure.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,244 issued in the name of Funk, describes an assembly for cleaning a drain conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,575 issued in the name of Lair et al., describes a self-draining hose connection vacuum breaker and backflow preventer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,265 issued in the name of Volk, describes a vacuum pump drain device for draining contaminating water from the oil reservoir of a vacuum pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,988 issued in the name of McQuillan, describes a device for unclogging pipes or other lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,212 issued in the name of Rogan, describes a kit for forming a plumbing apparatus for aiding in the soaking of drainpipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,597 issued in the name of Gallo, describes a readily transportable compact, and self-contained drain cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. D404, 178 issued in the name of Wetzler, is an ornamental design for a combined toilet plunger and multi-purpose drain opener.
U.S. Pat. No. D361, 371 issued in the name of McQuillan, is an ornamental design for a pressure-cleaning device for cleaning conduits.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which clogs or blockages in drain systems which cannot be dislodged by a conventional plunger can be removed without resorting to more labor intensive repair processes.